


from my history to yours

by Wildcard



Series: The Wakandan International Outreach Centre [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Pre-endgame, and how the two are linked, post-black panther, warnings for discussion of religion and colonialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Wakanda's been isolated since before most major religions existed but that does not mean that have no religion of their own.Shuri, Head of Science and Information Exchange, finds herself trying to explain Wakandan religion to a group of curious kids at the Wakandan International Outreach Centre.
Series: The Wakandan International Outreach Centre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	from my history to yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



“I don’t get it,” the little girl said, frowning quizzically. Compared to the softer Wakandan accent, where syllables slipped together rhythmically, her American accent was hard and clipped. Her face, however, was just like the face of any other little girl in Wakanda, holding a little of the awe that all little girls seemed to have when facing a real live princess. “How come you don’t have any religions at all?”   


“We have some,” Shuri corrected, starting to tick them off on her fingers, “there is the worship of Bast, the Panther Goddess, of course, whom most of Wakanda follows. The Mountain Tribe, they follow Hanuman, the gorilla god--”

“I know Hanuman,” one of the other kids piped up. “He’s a Hindu god. My best friend at school, he’s a Hindu and--”   
  
“Shut up! Let the princess talk!” The first girl said with a disapproving scowl. “Who cares about your friend? She’s telling us about  _ Wakanda _ !”

Shuri slipped the boy an extra cookie to make up for that scolding and said thoughtfully, “my mother, if she were here, would say that interrupting anyone is rude, whether they are a princess or a pie-maker.”   
  
Now both of them looked chastened. Quickly moving on before she ran out of cookies, Shuri changed tactics, “we don’t have your religions because foreigners were never allowed into Wakanda. The religions of the other lands - Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Christianity - never had missionaries travel into Wakanda, nor converts. We developed our own religions, based on those whose spirits we honored and who guided us. Bast gave us the power of the Black Panther, and Hanuman gave the Mountain Tribe an especially strong and powerful wood, which is why they specialize in carving. Maybe they spoke to other lands too, and that is why their worship exists outside of Wakanda as well.”   
  
Scrunched up little faces considered that explanation. Inwardly, Shuri sighed. She was supposed to be the Head of Science and Information Exchange! Trying to explain the intricacies of Wakanda’s religions would fall under Nakia’s domain as the Head of Social Outreach.   
  
Speaking of which, where was Nakia?   
  
“Have you ever seen Bast?” One of the children asked dubiously.   
  
“No,” Shuri admitted. “I am a scientist. I do not work with divine blessings, I work with vibranium.”   
  
Several of the kids nodded at that, on far more familiar ground when it came to metals than mysticism.    
  
Shuri smiled, spreading her arms wide in a shrug. “Bast gives my brother his blessings. I give my brother his suit, his weapons, his kimoyo beads and everything else I can make for him.” 

From behind Shuri, Nakia’s laugh rang out. “With what you make, anyone could be a hero if they chose to.”   
  
“Yes,” Shuri agreed, watching Nakia and the children both. “But first they must choose.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, the end! I emailed the mods to ask what sort of thing you're into, since your letter was blank, and was told that anything family-friendly and family-focused was appreciated. I hope that this is the sort of thing you had in mind and that you enjoyed this trip.
> 
> Happy Purim!


End file.
